


Heaven and Earth

by rocketpiss



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpiss/pseuds/rocketpiss
Summary: "what if when they traveled together they were kinda gay" "wow what a revolutionary idea better make a fic out of it."





	Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The world's nastiest ship. If you actually like this I'll write more, I need something to do and this helps me a lot.

"I would move heaven and earth for you, mi amor."  
The other man in the from flinched, as if those last few words had stabbed him straight in the back, "No Ernesto, no more. I want to go home." Hector slapped his briefcase down on the bed, off the table his picked up a little red book. Flickering through the book of poems brought back memories, good ones, guilty ones. He had a family back home, but a bottle of tequila can build a foundation of it's own, he learned. He glanced back at Ernesto before placing the book down in the briefcase, and closing the case all together.  
A faint breeze poured into the hotel room the two men had been sharing. Across the street, a play, of a very famous tragedy. Hector could make out some of the words, his mind drifted to the noise, it gave him some relief of the thoughts currently going through his brain.  
_"I head some noise, Lady, come from that nest. Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep-" ___  
Hector's attention was quickly snapped back to reality.  
"You want to give up now?! When we're this close to achieving our dream?!" Ernesto spat.  
"This was your dream, you'll manage," Hector spoke passively, heading for the door.  
Ernesto immediately grabbed the briefcase, "I can't do this without your songs, Hector, without you!"  
This gave Hector pause, he bit his bottom lip. He had fallen for this man he had been traveling across Mexico with. But he loved his family as well, his beautiful wife and child meant the world to him. Was he really even considering giving it up?  
Through this pause, Hector's gaze was locked to the floor, finally his eyes glanced back up to the handsome man in front of him. In a simple tug he won back his briefcase.  
"Hate me if you want, but my mind is made up," Hector spoke strongly. He turned around, his full attention now on the door. His hand fell on the knob, turning it open, when he heard that charming, warm voice coming from behind him.  
"Oh I could never hate you. If you must go then I am..." Something caused the man to briefly pause, his gaze met the floor, as if this was hard to get off his chest. "I am sending you off with a toast!"  
Hector didn't pay much mind to the pause, he believed that Ernesto loved him, he had showed him that he loved him. He turned once again to face his estranged lover, silently accepting the drink. The play could be heard more clearly now as the door was open.  
_"What's here? A cup, closed in my true lover's hand?"_  
"To our friendship... And what was more," started Ernesto.  
_"O churl!"_  
"Ernesto-"  
"I would move heaven and earth for you, mi amigo." Ernesto handed off Hector the drink, meeting his gaze with a smile.  
Hector simply nodded, accepting this corrected statement over the last one.  
_"Drunk all, and left no friendly drop."_  
"Salud!" Their glasses clanked together.  
_"To help me after? I will kiss thy lips."_  
Ernesto downed his shot of tequilia and quickly grabbed onto Hector before he had time to down his shot, he pulled the man forward and firmly planted his lip's onto Hector's.  
_"Haply some poison yet doth hang on them."_  
Hector couldn't help but to return the favor. He loved Ernesto, it was obvious. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he didn't love the man, he couldn't win himself over. What wasn't to love? His charisma, his charming personality, that face etched from stone. The man was gorgeous, and to think someone of Hector's stature stood a chance with him was astonishing to Hector. One last kiss couldn't hurt anyone, right?  
_"To make die with a restorative."_  
Ernesto broke off the kiss, but stayed close. A hand caressed Hector's face. There seemed to be some remorse in Ernesto's eyes, but Hector brushed it off as being due to the fact he was leaving soon. Gently, Hector pushed away Ernesto's hand, and drank his shot.  
_"Thy lips are still warm."_


End file.
